1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a foaming cosmetic product based upon a cosmetic composition delivered through a non-aerosol dispenser, wherein the dispenser cooperates with the cosmetic composition to generate a mousse quality foam while concurrently imparting moisturization benefits to the skin.
2. The Related Art
Cosmetic compositions in mousse form have certain appeal to consumers. Foremost is the instant foam achieved by the mere press of a button. Aerosol dispensers employing propellants generally provide a satisfactory foam volume. Unfortunately, aerosol products are under attack for environmental reasons. Volatile organics interfere with the earth""s ozone layer and contribute to smog in metropolitan areas. Aerosol packages are also relatively costly to assemble. For all these reasons, attention has been recently directed at non-aerosol dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,469 (Fowler et al.) discloses personal cleansing products comprising a foamable liquid composition and a foam-producing non-aerosol dispenser. The compositions include a surfactant, a water soluble cationic or nonionic polymer, a humectant, a water-insoluble emollient and water. The dispenser employs at least two screens through which the composition is blown to generate a foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,031 (Taniguchi et al.) discloses a foam dispensing system having nozzles including a velocity decreasing structure. The average foam velocity through these structures is controlled to avoid exceeding a given value. Examples are provided of suitable cosmetic products for use with these systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,931 (Vinski et al.) describes a non-aerosol pump foaming composition free of water insoluble emollients. Transparent systems achieve a luxurious foam generated through use of select amphoteric surfactants and densifying agents.
Delivery of the cosmetic compositions via non-aerosol dispensers has presented many challenges. Additives within these compositions can interfere with foam properties. Certain types of non-aerosol dispensers which operate with porous filters or meshed screens are not tolerant to particulate components or to even modestly viscous compositions.
For aesthetic and marketing reasons, formulators desire to impart a milky visual effect to the compositions. Milkiness is most often accomplished with titanium dioxide, mica or esters such as glycol distearate. The problem with these ingredients is that the inorganic substances generally clog screens which are necessary for generating the foaming effect. Higher molecular weight esters impart too much viscosity to be foamed by dual screen mousse generators.
Other problems with non-aerosol generated foams is that they often lack a dense luxurious character and often do not provide a cushioned afterfeel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic product in mousse form based on a milky formulation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic product in mousse form which is not subject to clogging within the dispensing mechanism.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic product in mousse form having a relatively low viscosity to achieve pumpability yet displaying an excellent cushioned afterfeel.
These and other objects of the present will become more readily apparent from consideration of the summary and detailed description which follows.
A foaming cosmetic product is provided which includes:
(A) a non-aerosol dispenser having:
(i) a container for storing a cleansing composition;
(ii) a dispensing head located on the container having a housing surrounding a pump mechanism and a foam-forming screen material;
(iii) a diptube communicating between the container and head functioning to fluidly deliver liquid cleansing composition between container and head and being upstream from the screen material; and
(B) the cosmetic composition including:
(i) from about 0.01 to about 10% by weight of the cosmetic composition of a latex suspending from about 0.1% to about 90% by weight of the latex of a polymer insoluble in the composition; and
(ii) from about 0.1 to about 10% by weight of at least one anionic surfactant.
Now it has been discovered that a creamy appearance can be imparted to the composition by means of a latex. Particles of polymers forming the latex were found not to clog screens of the dispenser nor to inhibit mousse formation or interfere with skin aesthetics of the product foam.
By the term xe2x80x9clatexxe2x80x9d is meant water or a fluid of essentially equivalent viscosity, suspending a water-insoluble polymer. Amounts of the latex may be present from about 0.01 to about 10%, preferably from about 0.1 to about 5%, optimally from about 0.5 to about 2% by weight of the cosmetic composition. Amount of the water-insoluble polymer may range from about 0.01 to about 90%, preferably from about 0.1 to about 60%, optimally from about 10 to about 50% by weight of the latex.
Average diameters of the dispersed polymer may range from about 0.001 micron to about 120 micron, preferably from about 0.01 micron to about 1 micron, optimally from about 0.1 micron to about 0.5 micron.
Polymers of the latex include the sub categories of homo and copolymer. Moreover, the term xe2x80x9ccopolymerxe2x80x9d includes polymers fashioned from 2 to 6 different monomers in block or random linkage.
Illustrative of copolymers suitable for the latex emulsion are those formed from styrene, alpha-methylstyrene, divinylbenzene, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, C1-C20 esters of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid, acrylamide, methacrylamide, maleic acid, vinyl acetate, crotonic acid, vinyl neodecanoate and butenoic acid. Exemplative of carboxylate type copolymers are the styrene/alkyl acrylate and partially esterified polyacrylic and polymethacrylic salts and free acid forms. Among the foregoing materials are poly(butyl methacrylate), poly(methyl acrylate), poly(methyl methacrylate), poly(acrylic acid/C1-C20 alkyl acrylate) and poly(methacrylic acid/C1-C20 alkyl methacrylate). These copolymers may be prepared by polymerization of the respective monomers by traditional oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion polymerization techniques. Alternatively, a pseudo latex may be prepared by esterification of preformed polymer with C1-C20 alkanol.
A variety of techniques well-known in the art can be used to prepare latexes of water-insoluble polymer particles. These include batch, semi-continuous and seeded emulsion polymerization. See the Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, Volume 6,1990.
Particularly preferred polymers for the present invention are styrene/acrylate latexes available from the Rohm and Haas Company sold under the trademark Acusol. The latexes are characterized by pH of about 2 to about 3, having approximately 40% solids in water, with particle size of about 0.1 to about 0.5 micron. Specific Acusol(copyright) polymers include Acusol(copyright) OP301 (styrene/acrylate) polymer, Acusol(copyright) OP302 (Styrene/Acrylate/Divinylbenzene Copolymer), Acusol(copyright) OP303 (Styrene/Acrylamide Copolymer), Acusol(copyright) OP305 (Styrene/PEG-10 Maleate/Nonoxynol-10 Maleate/Acrylate Copolymer) and (Styrene/Acrylate/PEG-10 Dimaleate Copolymer).
Number average molecular weight for polymers according to the present invention may range from about 1,000 to about 1,000,000, preferably from about 2,000 to about 500,000, optimally from about 5,000 to about 20,000.
A further component of cosmetic compositions according to the present invention is that of an anionic surfactant. Illustrative but not limiting examples include the following classes:
(1) Alkyl benzene sulfonates in which the alkyl group contains from 9 to 15 carbon atoms, preferably 11 to 14 carbon atoms in straight chain or branched chain configuration. Especially preferred is a linear alkyl benzene sulfonate containing about 12 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain.
(2) Alkyl sulfates obtained by sulfating an alcohol having 8 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms. The alkyl sulfates have the formula ROSO3xe2x88x92M+ where R is the C8-22 alkyl group and M is a mono- and/or divalent cation.
(3) Paraffin sulfonates having 8 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms, in the alkyl moiety. These surfactants are commercially available as Hostapur SAS from Hoechst Celanese.
(4) Olefin sulfonates having 8 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms. Most preferred is sodium C14-C16 olefin sulfonate, available as Bioterge AS 40(copyright)
(5) Alkyl ether sulfates derived from an alcohol having 8 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms, ethoxylated with less than 30, preferably less than 12, moles of ethylene oxide. Most preferred is sodium lauryl ether sulfate formed from 2 moles average ethoxylation, commercially available as Standopol ES-2(copyright).
(6) Alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonates having 8 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms, in the alkyl moiety.
(7) Fatty acid ester sulfonates of the formula: R1CH(SO3xe2x80x94M+)CO2R2 where R1 is straight or branched alkyl from about C8 to C18, preferably C12 to C16, and R2 is straight or branched alkyl from about C1 to C6, preferably primarily C1, and M+ represents a mono- or divalent cation.
(8) Secondary alcohol sulfates having 6 to 18, preferably 8 to 16 carbon atoms.
(9) Fatty acyl isethionates having from 10 to 22 carbon atoms, with sodium cocoyl isethionate being preferred.
(10) Dialkyl sulfosuccinates wherein the alkyl groups range from 3 to 20 carbon atoms each.
(11) Alkanoyl sarcosinates corresponding to the formula RCON(CH3)CH2CH2CO2M wherein R is alkyl or alkenyl of about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms and M is a water-soluble cation such as ammonium, sodium, potassium and trialkanolammonium. Most preferred is sodium lauroyl sarcosinate.
Amounts of the anionic surfactant may range from about 0.1 to about 10%, preferably from about 0.5 to about 6%, optimally from about 2 to about 3% by weight of the cosmetic composition. Instances where formulations contain more than one anionic surfactant, it is advantageous to limit the total amount of anionic surfactant to arrange from about 0.1 to about 20%, more preferably from about 1 to about 10% by weight of the cosmetic composition.
Co-surfactants may also be present to aid in the foaming, detergency and mildness properties. Nonionic and amphoteric actives are the preferred co-surfactants. Suitable nonionic surfactants include C10-C20 fatty alcohol or acid hydrophobes condensed with from 2 to 100 moles of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide per mole of hydrophobe; C2-C10 alkyl phenols condensed with from 2 to 20 moles of alkylene oxides; mono- and di-fatty acid esters of ethylene glycol such as ethylene glycol distearate; fatty acid monoglycerides; sorbitan mono- and di-C8-C20 fatty acids; and polyoxyethylene sorbitan available as Polysorbate 80 and Tween 80(copyright) as well as combinations of any of the above surfactants.
Other useful nonionic surfactants include alkyl polyglycosides, saccharide fatty amides (e.g. methyl gluconamides) as well as long chain tertiary amine oxides. Examples of the latter category are: dimethyldodecylamine oxide, oleyidi(2-hydroxyethyl)amine oxide, dimethyloctylamine oxide, dimethyldecylamine oxide, dimethyltetradecylamine oxide, di(2-hydroxyethyl)tetradecylamine oxide, 3-didodecoxy-2-hydroxypropyldi(3-hydroxypropyl)amine oxide, and dimethylhexadecylamine oxide.
Amounts of the nonionic surfactant may range from about 0.1 to about 40%, preferably from about 0.5 to about 10%, optimally from about 1 to about 5% by weight of the total composition.
Amphoteric surfactants such as betaines may also be employed as co-actives along with the anionic surfactants. Suitable betaines may have the general formula RN+(R1)2R2COOxe2x88x92 wherein R is a hydrophobic moiety selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups containing from 10 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably from 12 to 18 carbon atoms; alkyl aryl and aryl alkyl groups containing 10 to 22 carbon atoms with a benzene ring being treated as equivalent to about 2 carbon atoms, and similar structures interrupted by amido or ether linkages; each R1 is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; and R2 is an alkylene group containing from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms. Sulfobetaines such as cocoamidopropyl sultaine are also suitable.
Examples of preferred betaines are dodecyl dimethyl betaine, cetyl dimethyl betaine, dodecyl amidopropyldimethyl betaine, tetradecyldimethyl betaine, tetradecylamidopropyidimethyl betaine, and dodecyldimethylammonium hexanoate. Most preferred is cocoamidopropyl betaine available as Tegobetaine F(copyright) sold by Th.
Goldschmidt AG of Germany. Amounts of the betaine may range from about 0.05 to about 15%, preferably from about 0.5 to about 10%, optimally from about 2 to about 8% by weight of the cosmetic composition.
Particularly preferred amphoteric surfactants include the alkali, alkaline earth, ammonium and trialkanolammonium salts of cocoamphoacetate, cocoamphopropionate, cocoamphodipropionate and mixtures thereof. Most preferred is sodium cocoamphoacetate available as Miranol HMA from the Rhone Poulenc Corporation. Similar surfactants are also available as Amphotege(copyright) from Lonza Inc., Fair Lawn, N.J. While the sodium salt is preferred, other cations can also be employed including lithium, potassium, magnesium and calcium. Amounts of the amphoteric surfactant may range from about 0.1 to about 20%, preferably from about 1 to about 10%, optimally from about 2 to about 6% by weight of the cosmetic composition. When more than one amphoteric surfactant is present, the total amount of amphoteric surfactant may usually range from about 0.1 to about 10%, preferably from about 0.5 to about 8%, optimally from about 1 to about 5% by weight of the cosmetic composition.
Moisturizing ingredients may also be included in compositions of the present invention. Water soluble moisturizers such as polyhydric alcohol-type humectants are particularly preferred. Typical polyhydric alcohols include glycerol (also known as glycerin), polyalkylene glycols and more preferably alkylene polyols and their derivatives, including propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, polyethylene glycol and derivatives thereof, sorbitol, hydroxypropyl sorbitol, hexylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, ethoxylated glycerol, propoxylated glycerol and mixtures thereof. For best results the humectant is preferably glycerin. The amount of humectant may range anywhere from about 0.5 to about 30%, preferably between about 1 and about 15% by weight of the composition.
Preservatives can desirably be incorporated into the cosmetic compositions of this invention to protect against the growth of potentially harmful microorganisms. Suitable traditional preservatives are EDTA salts and alkyl esters of para-hydroxybenzoic acid. Other preservatives which have more recently come into use include hydantoin derivatives, propionate salts, and a variety of quaternary ammonium compounds. Cosmetic chemists are familiar with appropriate preservatives and routinely choose them to satisfy the preservative challenge test and to provide product stability.
Particularly preferred preservatives are iodopropynyl butyl carbamate, phenoxyethanol, methyl paraben, propyl paraben, imidazolidinyl urea, sodium dehydroacetate and benzyl alcohol. The preservatives should be selected having regard for the use of the composition and possible incompatibilities between the preservatives and other ingredients in the composition. Preservatives are preferably employed in amounts ranging from about 0.01% to about 2% by weight of the composition.
Minor adjunct ingredients may be present in the cosmetic compositions. Among them may be vitamins, colorants, fragrances and opacifiers. Each of these substances may range from about 0.05 to about 5%, preferably between about 0.1 and about 3% by weight.
Advantageously, the compositions of the invention may contain a foam densifying agent. Examples of this substance are waxy materials with a melting point greater than 20xc2x0 C., preferably greater than 40xc2x0 C. Illustrative are ethoxylated glyceride esters such as PEG 75 soy glycerides sold under the trademark Acconon S 75. Also useful are C8-C12 acyl lactylates such as sodium lauroyl lactylate sold as Pationic 138 C(copyright) available from the Patterson Chemical Company.
Amounts of these agents may range from about 0.1 to about 10%, preferably from about 0.5 to about 5%, optimally from about 1 to about 3% by weight.
Cationic conditioning agents in monomeric and polymeric type are also useful for purposes of this invention. Examples of the polymeric type include: cationic cellulose derivatives, cationic starches, copolymers of a diallyl quaternary ammonium salt and an acryl amide, quaternized vinylpyrrolidone, vinylimidazole polymers, polyglycol amine condensates, quaternized collagen polypeptide, polyethylene imine, cationized silicon polymer (e.g. Amodimethicone), cationic silicon polymers provided in a mixture with other components under the trademark Dow Corning 929 (cationized emulsion), copolymers of adipic acid and dimethylaminohydroxypropyl diethylenetriamine, cationic chitin derivatives, cationized guar gum (e.g. Jaguar C-B-S, Jaguar C-17, Jaguar C-16, etc. manufactured by the Celanese Company), quaternary ammonium salt polymers (e.g. Mirapol A-15, Mirapol AD-1, Mirapol AZ-1, etc., manufactured by the Miranol Divison of the Rhone Poulenc Company). Most preferred is polyquaternium-11 available as Luviquat(copyright)) PQ 11 sold by the BASF Corporation.
Examples of monomeric cationic conditioning agents are salts of the general structure: 
wherein R1 is selected from an alkyl group having from 12 to 22 carbon atoms, or aromatic, aryl or alkaryl groups having from 12 to 22 carbon atoms; R2, R3, and R4 are independently selected from hydrogen, an alkyl group having from 1 to 22 carton atoms, or aromatic, aryl or alkaryl groups having from 12 to 22 carbon atoms; and Xxe2x88x92 is an anion selected from chloride, bromide, iodide, acetate, phosphate, nitrate, sulfate, methyl sulfate, ethyl sulfate, tosylate, lactate, citrate, glycolate, and mixtures thereof. Additionally, the alkyl groups can also contain ether linkages, or hydroxy or amino group substituents (e.g., the alkyl groups can contain polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol moieties). Preferably the anion is phosphate, especially preferred is hydroxy ethyl cetyl dimonium phosphate available as Luviquat(copyright) Mono CP from the BASF Corporation.
Amino silicone quats may similarly be employed. Most preferred is Silquat AD designated by the CTFA as Silicone Quaternium 8, available from Siltech Inc.
Amounts of each cationic agent may range from about 0.05 to about 5%, preferably from about 0.1 to about 3%, optimally from about 0.3 to about 2.5% by weight.
Compositions of this invention are preferably opaque. By the term opaque is meant having less than 20% light transmittance of any wave length in the range of 400 to 700 nm through a sample 1 cm thick.
Compositions of this invention should also be of relatively low viscosity to be pumpable. Viscosity may range from about 1 to about 300 centipoise, preferably from about 3 to about 100 centipoise, optimally from about 5 to about 50 centipoise at 25xc2x0 C. Measurement is via a Brookfield RVT Viscometer, Spindle No. 1, 100 rpm at 25xc2x0 C.
Compositions of this invention may have a very broad pH range. Advantageously, the pH will be acidic with pH range from about 2 to about 6.8, preferably from about 3 to about 6, optimally from about 4.5 to about 6 for the total cosmetic composition.
An important element of cosmetic products according to this invention is a non-aerosol mechanical dispenser. The dispenser is generally characterized by a container for storing the composition (preferably a transparent container), a dispensing head defined by a housing containing a pump, and a diptube for transferring the composition from the container into the dispensing head. Foam is created by requiring the composition to pass through a screen material which may be a porous substance such as a sintered material, a wire (plastic or metal) gauze screen or similar structures.
Suitable dispensers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,437 (Wright), U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,364 (Wright), U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,351 (Wright), U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,306 (Bennett), U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,615 (Wright), U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,862 (Rice), U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,467 (Grogan et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,031 (Tamiguchi et al.). Most preferred however is a device sold by the Airspray International Corporation described in WO 97/13585 (Van der Heijden). All these patents are incorporated herein by reference. The Airspray device comprises a container for storing a cleansing composition and a dispensing head, the latter including at least a concentric air pump and liquid pump. Each of the pumps has a piston chamber with a piston displaceable therein and an inlet and discharge, and an operating component for operating the two pumps. The operating component is integral with one of the pistons and comprises an outflow channel with a dispensing opening.
Shut-off mechanisms, rendering it possible to suck up air or liquid, respectively, and dispense them, are present in the inlet and discharge of the pumps. The air pump includes a double-acting shut-off device which can be operated actively by the operating component. The shut-off device prevents both the inlet of air to the air pump and discharge of air therefrom. The air piston is able to be moved freely at least over a small distance with respect to the operating component.
Except in the operating and comparative examples, or where otherwise explicitly indicated, all numbers in this description indicating amounts of material ought to be understood as modified by the word xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d is meant not to be limiting to any subsequently stated elements but rather to encompass non-specified elements of major or minor functional importance. In other words the listed steps, elements or options need not be exhaustive.
The following examples will more fully illustrate the embodiments of this invention. All parts, percentages and proportions referred to herein and in the appended claims are by weight unless otherwise indicated.